The closer we are, the farther we drift apart (chapter one)
by Gina-bobina-chan
Summary: Its been awhile since I last uploaded a fanfic right? Well i'm back! This time with King x Diane from Nanatsu No Taizai. This is chapter one, and I plan to upload more! SPOILERS from chapter 111, and so forth. I'll be referencing lots of manga chapters in this fanfiction. Rated teen for future themes just in case.


The sky was painted with shining stars in the sky, a nice cool breeze blowing through the closed bar. While during the daytime the bar was much more rowdy. The scent of alcohol was always present, and laughter echoed throughout the whole building. However during the night it was quiet and peaceful for the most part. There were the expectations of the constant bickering between Ban and King, but everyone was used to that from the beginning.

While the soft noises of snores and peaceful slumbers took place, there was still one person who was awake during this late hour. Mainly being the reason he never slept, it wasn't required. So to pass the time, the sin of lust would browse through the selection of Meliodas's collection of literature. _The captain had also been kind enough to buy some more books for him!_ After all, the purplette needed some sort of entertainment.

"Not much to this one, it was alright." Lightly sighing the sin would put the book aside. After finishing another book, Gowther placed it next to his stack of finished pieces. It was piling up quite high, each book was about one thing. Something that he's always yearned to comprehend.

 _Love._

It was something that humans and other creatures experienced, emotions were a complex thing for him. Gowther has never gotten angry or sad, happy or excited, not even bored or enthusiastic. There wasn't a trace of emotion in his voice, it was mostly in monotone. He also had. _. a weird way of speaking,_ but everyone in the Boar Hat has learned to accept it.

 _Why was it so hard to understand? How could begin to understand something like that?_ The books hes read always interrupted love as a joyous thing, but in some instances it can be quite painful. The pain so great that the heart starts to crumble, its pieces shattering within that person's body. Of course, that was physically impossible, but the feeling was all too real.

Gulia was an example of love, however it was a fake love that he created out of his own selfish desires. He had craved such a strong emotion, perhaps the strongest of them all. That feeling of being so close to someone, your souls needed each other in order to survive. That term was where soul mates came from, _correct?_ Ah, well he didn't know the answer to that question either.

Standing up from his neatly made bedside, the magenta haired male walked out to the balcony, the cool breeze swaying long dark, purple locks. The thoughts refused to falter, as all he could do was think.

 _What exactly was love?_

Hopefully soon, the love he created with Guila would give him the answers he needed. If not, the sin of lust didn't know what he would do. He could alter the relationship anyway he wished. Perhaps at the festival tonight he'd gain an answer, maybe. No one could tell the future after all, but it would be nice to get an answer soon.

Before long the sun started to rise, warm rays of light enveloping the Boar Hat. In a way it was their alarm clock, when it was bright enough they knew when to open up shop and get prepared for customers. Still, Gowther was outside his balcony side, watching it all unfold before him. Golden eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face emerging outside from the bar.

Walking out of the bar bright and early, was none other than the sin of greed, Ban. Quietly, Gowther would observe him curiously, cocking his head to the left side. Surprisingly soon after came King. entering the outside with a drowsy expression.

"King, _yaaaawn~_ " The tall male yawned loudly, stretching as his scarlet eyes focused on the fairy. Waking up early was a pain, but pretty soon the fox sin would be back in his warm, cozy bed. Captain needed supplies, but he didn't feel like going in town to collect them.

Rubbing tired eyes, the sin of sloth floated in midair as lazily responding. "What is it?" He said between drowsy yawns. Without warning Ban would fling a coin pouch atop the auburn fairy's head, mimicking the yawn he just did seconds ago.

"Captain wants ya to get all the food and alcohol we'll need for tonight's festival~ " The bandit spoke with a small grin. King didn't really care, he should be up early anyways. This was a good way to start the day, he supposed.

"Yeah, yeah.." On that note, he'd levitate higher up into the hair, coin pouch still safely secured atop auburn locks. "I'll be back in a few." Another yawn passed through his lips as they parted ways. "Don't go passing out somewhere." Ban replied sarcastically, but part of it was mostly true. It was a tendency of his after all.

 _Nothing interesting, same as usual._ Gowther thought to himself with a plain expression, however he'd stare down, watching the two figures.

As the fox's sin was walking back towards the boar hat entrance, he was suddenly interrupted as the doors slammed opened. Blood hued eyes widened in shock as they were no other way to react. In no time Ban quickly flew backwards, shock placed upon his features as a figure hastily ran past him, but it was no ordinary figure.

"K-King Wait! Where are you going?!" Diane shouted out to the fairy. Pigtails bouncing up and down in the wind as she came to a halting stop, quickly catching her breath. Turning around, his once drowsy features faded away as they lit up at the sight of the giantess, who was currently in small form.

With a bright smile, and pink painted across his cheeks the sin of sloth responded. "G-Good morning Diane! I'm just going to pick up some groceries." His heart fluttered like a butterfly whenever his eyes laid upon her beautiful face.

Pretty soon the temperature rose up in her cheeks, a light red adorning them nicely. Timidly, amethyst orbs looked up at the fairy, working up the courage to find the right words. "..C-Can I come with you?" It felt like she didn't speak loud enough for him to hear, but nonetheless King heard her loud and clear

At first, he was taken back by the request. Usually it was captain that she'd always want to tag along with. Did Captain want her to come along, was that the plan? Jeez, _did they believe that he couldn't handle something like this by himself?_

"I'd, I'd love to have you come with me, _but really i'm fine!_ I wouldn't want to drag you along to this boring old chore anyway. Besides you'd miss breakfast, that can't be fun." Waving bye to the sin of envy his smile never faded, not even when he turned away and floated away into the distance. He was excited for the festival later today, to spend time properly with her then.

There she stood, watching his figure disappear into the light blue sky. At that moment, a feeling struck her heart, but not in the good way. It was like a hole, a hole that needed filling in order to be complete. Without that filling, her heart would crumble and decay like it was nothing. That's how she felt, without King by her side, she _was_ nothing.

Finally up again, the exhausted Ban yawned once again before getting up to leave. "I'm going back to bed." He announced, starting to slowly depart for the warm comfort of his bed.

Eyes softened and glistened as tears were seen in the corners, bottom lip quivering as she softly spoke. Each time they got closer, _they only got farther apart didn't they?_ Diane wanted to keep him as close as possible, always to be by her side.

"I.. I can't stand it anymore." Her hand placed against her bosom, tiny tear droplets trickling the corners of her eyes. The giantess wanted the fairy by her side constantly, never wanting him to be absent from her life again. "When you go away King.. I get so lonely I could just die.."

For a slight moment, the bandit would glance over his shoulder overhearing the brunette's saddened words. However the sin of greed hadn't stuck around for long, as he was already inside the bar heading upstairs, a floor beneath the purplette's room.

However, Diane was still outside waiting. Her gaze glued to the pale blue sky, wishing for her beloved to return as soon as possible. Sniffling softly, she'd wipe away her tears. King wouldn't want to see her cry, that would only make him worry. So, silently she'd wait for the grizzly sin to return to her side once more, like he was all those years ago.

Silence was now present, Gowther's eyes remained locked on Diane after hearing all of the conversation. As the goat sin observed the situation, an idea popped up from the crevices of his mind. Perhaps, the answer to love wasn't that far away. Instead of finding in printed words, he witnessed an act of love in front of him.

 ** _The feeling of never wanting to be away from your beloved._**


End file.
